Low-noise amplifiers in antennas and direction arrival estimation systems may be susceptible to high-power microwave attacks or interference from other devices located near the low-noise amplifiers. In phased array antenna systems and certain other communication systems, silicon carbide (SiC)-based limiters may be placed in-line to provide protection against high-power signals. For example, the SiC-based limiters may be placed between an antenna and the low-noise amplifiers to reduce the amount of power that goes through the low-noise amplifiers. The SiC-based limiters may be integrated at each element of a phased array antenna. Since phased array antennas may include thousands of elements, placing limiters at each element may introduce significant costs and complexity.
Another method of protecting electronic devices, such as low-noise amplifiers, from exposure to high-power electromagnetic radiation, e.g., high-power microwave radiation, may be to place a switchable transistorized mesh system in front of an antenna array. The switchable transistorized mesh system may include conductors arranged in a mesh with discontinuities. A transistor may be present at each discontinuity. When the transistors are off (i.e., behaving like an open switch), electromagnetic energy may pass through the mesh. When the transistors are on (i.e., behaving like a closed switch), the mesh is effectively continuous, and electromagnetic energy may be reflected from the mesh. Since each transistor is provided with power for switching, significant complexity may be added by using such a switchable transistorized mesh system. Further, switching time of the transistors may add an unacceptable delay.